


mercy for me

by sindubu



Category: DIA (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindubu/pseuds/sindubu
Summary: The older girl settles along the bed, parts her legs the same time as her mouth, and Eunjin is silent as Heehyun stains the inside of her thighs with a bruise the shade of overripe grapefruit. A love mark. Eunjin knows she should complain, but she likes the way it hurts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> dia: uploads 4 minute trailer video with approximately 17 seconds of an eunjin/heehyun love line  
> me: was going to sleep early 
> 
> title comes from berry good's "don't believe," which you should check out if you haven't~~

“Did you say something?”

Heehyun pauses, lips starting a brushfire against her skin, down her stomach. Eunjin smooths her hair away from her face, watches the rim of her eyes lined with smudged eyeliner and the lip balm she wears that colors her mouth a harsh pink. The smell of citrus lingers in the air between them, and she shakes her head.

“I didn't say anything.”

The older girl settles along the bed, parts her legs the same time as her mouth, and Eunjin is silent as Heehyun stains the inside of her thighs with a bruise the shade of overripe grapefruit. A love mark. 

Eunjin knows she should complain, but she likes the way it hurts.

 

 

 

They all go to the same school, but that's not how they meet.

Eunjin is making flash cards when Heehyun invites herself in the seat opposite her in her favorite cafe. She startles, banging her knee against the table between them. Heehyun tugs at her tie and grins like they're old friends, lazy and indulgent.

Between bites of blueberry pie (that Eunjin had ordered), she tells Eunjin she's sorry but this is the last seat available and her friend, _over there in the coat, yeah,_ she's on this blind date and had dragged her along for moral support and _are the macchiatos any good here, anyhow?_

It doesn't take much for her to pick up on the fact that Heehyun looks over to her friend’s table seven times in just five minutes. When Heehyun offers her the last bite of (her own) pie, she reaches for the fork only for the other girl to pull back at the last second. Eunjin flushes when Heehyun insists on feeding her, cheeks flaring at brown eyes dipping toward her lips. The blueberry is tart.

“Aren't we in the same history class?” Heehyun asks her.

She learns what Heehyun's laugh is like, and in an hour she could be quizzed on the amused smile that curls the taller girl’s lips - slightly crooked, wider on the left side - and come out first. Eunjin forgets she actually has a real quiz to study for and spends her time reading Heehyun instead. There's more than what meets the eye, like how despite her initial approach, Heehyun refuses to let her pay when the waitress comes by to clear the table of their half finished drinks. It's not much, but Heehyun presses a few crumpled bills on the final receipt as tip and says: _“you’ll just pay next time.”_ Eunjin forgets there are other people in the cafe, the tips of her ears red as she nods, not trusting herself to speak.

And then across the room, Chaeyeon stands up to leave, and so Heehyun does, too.

 

 

 

“I was wondering -” Heehyun pushes a hand through her hair, fingers getting caught, and Eunjin smiles and reaches to untangle the knot for her. 

“It works in the movies,” she mutters under her breath, almost a grumble, and she doesn't even need to ask, really. Eunjin can feel Chaeyeon watching them across the hall.

She cups her hand around Heehyun’s jaw, the pads of her fingers ghosting against her cheek like it's in the script. Eunjin is one of those funny people who don't even like to watch trailers before going to the theater. There are too many hints and they give away the whole story sometimes, and call her a masochist, but good or bad, she prefers to walk in blind.

It’s why she closes her eyes when she kisses Heehyun first. If there's a plot twist ahead, if Heehyun closes her eyes too instead of looking at Chaeyeon’s reaction, she doesn't want to know.

 

 

 

There's a double date, but only once.

Eunjin loses her appetite around the same time Yuju offers Chaeyeon some of her food before she's even had a bite of it yet and Heehyun watches the exchange with wounded eyes and balled up fists in her lap. 

Yuju is a nice enough girl, she thinks, for a nice girl like Chaeyeon. Her mind stutters over even thinking the compliment - though she has no real reason to be upset with Chaeyeon - and for a ten minutes, Eunjin even envies her. What must it be like, she wonders, to be the one everyone wants, to be the one Heehyun wants. To be the only person at this table sincerely loved, not by one, but two. Both girls look like Chaeyeon is the center of the world, the gravity that keeps them from floating off the ground. Eunjin feels out of orbit - an astronaut on a mission to hang the moon for someone who doesn't even notice.

It's a brief daydream, and Eunjin wakes from it as soon as she glances at Heehyun again, wearing the saddest smile she's ever seen. Chaeyeon shares her strawberry latte with Yuju when the younger girl doesn't share her strawberry lattes with anyone (even Eunjin knows that). It's more of a nightmare instead, she decides. It sounds great to be loved by many, but one person simply couldn't give all of that love back.

At least this way, she's not hurting anyone - just herself.

 

 

 

“Heehyun - _Heehyun unnie.”_

Heehyun pulls away, and Eunjin runs her tongue along her lower lip where the girl had bit down harder than usual. She tastes the tang of metal at the same time the mild scent of blood reaches her nose, mixing in with the smell of citrus.

Maybe she's wrong. Maybe Heehyun is as lost on the ground as Eunjin is in space, uselessly wishing on stars that have expiration dates and will eventually burn out into nothing, blanketing her in the dark.

Eunjin pushes Heehyun onto her back of her bed, climbing over her. She reaches over her to turn off Heehyun’s bedside lamp, nothing but the faint light of a distant moon from the window giving her sight. A compromise. Heehyun wants to feel and Eunjin wants to remember what the older girl looks like come undone.

They're not that different. It’s romantic, and Eunjin hates that word but what else can she use to describe the feeling of her hands memorizing the dimples against Heehyun’s lower back, the flush that starts over her chest and travels upwards, blooms across her cheeks and the tendon in her neck that only makes an appearance when she moans from Eunjin’s touch.

There isn't another. It’s romantic, in the way Eunjin would want to be with a girlfriend but that's not what they are, even when her heart tricks her for a moment with the way Heehyun slots her mouth over hers and asks her to stay the night.

 

 

 

In the morning, Eunjin does her best to slip out underneath the covers silently, fastening the buttons of her blouse as she sits on the edge of the bed. She's just finished with the last one when a hand circles around her wrist, still sleep warm to the touch. Eunjin tucks her hair behind her ear without looking back, but without pulling away from Heehyun, either. The older girl makes a noise, muffled against a pillow or a blanket, and Eunjin sighs a soft laugh.

“Did you say something?”

Heehyun is quiet, tracing circles against her wrist now. Something changed the other night, Eunjin thought, confirms as Heehyun slides her fingers to squeeze through hers, interlacing them together. There's a rustle of blankets and shifting of the mattress as Heehyun sits up, wrapping an arm around her from behind. Eunjin waits.

“Sorry about making you bleed,” murmurs Heehyun, voice low and thoughtful as Eunjin is enveloped by the aroma of citrus, of grapefruit and her. “Is your lip okay?”

Eunjin almost closes her eyes, but doesn't. She smiles, but Heehyun can't see it yet. 

“It’s healing.”


End file.
